lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Panem
Panem, officially the Republic of Panem is a country located in the polar region. The country gained its independence from Dancony in July 2015. Its current capital and most populated city is Bryant, located in the center of the country. History :See also: History of Dancony As the country was a part of Dancony up to 2015, it is assumed that the country was settled in the early 400s. Even though most of the inhabitants of Dancony originated from Keyholeland, it is believed that most of the Panemian citizens origin from Dasmia. In early 1766, the first conflict between the East and West of Dancony was reported. Eastern and Western Danconians started having misbeliefs about each other. In early 1800s, after most of the Danconian population moved to the East due to natural disasters, the citizens of Panem started organizing their own state and demanded for independence since then. Independence Between 20 and 28 June 2015, a referendum was held to determine whether Panem should become or not an independent country. It was the second referendum that took place for this purpose, with the first taking place five years ago, in 2010, with the outcome being mostly negative from the inhabitants of Panem. That was probably because people from Dancony were also able to vote. For the 2015 referendum though, only citizeens of Panem were able to cast their vote. Panem became an independent country in July 2015, after 61.58% of the Panemians voted for "yes". First referendum (2010) The first referendum took place in Panem, the South-Western part of Dancony, from 5 to 12 February 2010, on whether the region should remain a part of Dancony or become independent. All the citizens of Dancony were able to vote in the referendum of the country, as demanded by Danconian government. The referendum caused several conflicts between the East and West of Dancony and there were severe battles between the two sides. The independence referendum question, which voters answered with "Yes" or "No", was "Should Panem be an independent country?" On 3 March 2010, the referendum commission published the final results, with 61.57% voting against independence of the country. Following the result, the citizens of Panem asked to exclude the votes that came from Dancony as they accused them for voting against the country's independence. Second referendum (2015) The first referendum took place in Panem, the South-Western part of Dancony, from 20 and 28 June 2015, on whether the region should remain a part of Dancony or become independent. Unlike the first referendum, the second referendum was more organized. The referendum was advertised all over Panem in order for people to vote in favour of the country's independence. This time, only people that lived in Panem were allowed it and also a limited regions in the Soutern-East of Dancony that bordered with Panem. This was due to people of Panem accusing the Dancony of voting against their independence for their own good. The independence referendum question, which voters answered with "Yes" or "No", was "Should Panem be an independent country?" On 18 July 2015, the referendum commission published the final results, with 61.58% voting in favour of the country's independence. Following the result, Danconian citizens protested against the country's independence. However, some days later, Danconian government accepted Panem's independence despite the negative opinion from the Danconian citizens. Geography Panem is located in the north of the world, in the polar region. It borders with Dancony, which the country was part of until 2015. Panem is also indirectly neighbouring Dasmia, Nova Fionia, Poplandia and Merisla Islands. Districts The country is divided in fourteen regions, commonly called as "districts". Bryant, the capital city, is located in the district in the center and covers the whole district. Media Transport Participation Panem is currently participating only in the Lyrical Song Contest and is set to make their debut appearance in the twenty-eighth edition. Lyrical Song Contest